Love Forever Flows Through These Veins
by Them Awkward Moments
Summary: Two months after Rhydian's departure Maddy finally realises that she is falling apart. She starts to get herself back on track but everything once again changes when Rhydian shows up on the day of a full moon. However, he is not alone and a series of different events occur, threatening to reveal their secret. Lots of Maddian! Rated T but may change for later chapters. R&R!x
1. Falling Apart

**A/N: Right, so I have restarted my FanFiction account. I will be deleting 'The Next Story' soon. The reason I am doing this is because I want to have a new, different approach on my Wolfblood story. The beginning of this story is set after the Season 1 finale. It will then make its way through the second series - I will basically be rewriting it, adding and replacing some events - and then I will write what I think should happen in the next series, after the very sad but also slightly happy ending of series 2. I hope you enjoy this one. Review with feedback, helpful criticism and if you have any ideas such as short drafts you want including in the story don't hesitate to PM me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Wolfblood and anything else you may recognise, just the storyline and the things you don't recognise.**

Chapter 1 ~ Falling Apart

Strong winds shook the branches, orange and red leaves falling in circles to the undergrowth covering the thousands of different plant roots below. Wild animals scurried to their homes as the storm drew in. Grey clouds rolled over the small town of Stoneybridge, casting many dark shadows on the pavements and roads. The woods surrounding became more eerie as every second passed. The clouds could no longer stand the burden of carrying the ton of water and opened up. The rain plummeted down to earth, forming muddy puddles and drenching any living form that was out in the open, causing them to quicken their pace as they headed toward warm, dry shelter.

In the midst of this, Maddy sat on her window seat, hugging her legs, and stared out of her window, past the droplets of rain that formed a race down the window, merging with other droplets as if it was part of it. She stared at the tall trees just outside of her back garden and watched as they swayed under the force of the rain. The weather described how she felt. However, this only made her feel worse as the tears fell unchecked from her eyes, rolling down her face and falling onto the surface of her knees, some rolling down the window, as if wanting to join the race on the other side.

She was falling apart, even after two months, without the teenage boy she only just recently realised she had feelings for. If only she had realised sooner, there might have been a chance he stayed, even if it was only a small chance. Her chest burned when his name was mentioned aloud, making the hollow hole in her heart feel emptier every time.

Memories jumped out at her, trying to get her to remember but she pushed them back, locking them into the box at the deepest part of her memory.

She sighed and stood up from the seat, wiping her eyes. She took her school clothes, placed them on the bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and let it heat up as she looked at herself in the stand alone mirror.

She was skinnier than she used to be. She had a gap between her thighs and the bones of her knees could be noticed more than ever. The t-shirt she was wearing was baggy around her skinny waist and, because of her small, skinny figure, her breasts looked slightly bigger in comparison. Her cheekbones were more defined and she had purple bruises under her eyes from the lack of sleep. He eyes were red and puffy from the crying and her hair was thrown up into a messy pony tail.

She turned away from her reflection and checked the water before she stripped down and jumped in the shower. She let the water run over her cold pale skin and it helped to relax her muscles. She washed her hair and scrubbed her skin clean and shaved her legs just in time as the water went cold. She turned the shower off and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her petite frame before walking back to her room. She pulled on the uniform for school, letting the tie hang loosely around her neck and took her time blow drying her hair to make the minutes pass quicker.

"Maddy! Breakfast is ready!" her mother, Emma, shouted up the stairs to her daughter.

Maddy pushed herself off the neatly made bed and dawdled down the stairs into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and waited as her mother served up the bacon and toast onto a plate. The plate was placed in front of her and she stared at it for a couple of seconds before picking up a slice of toast and taking a small bite. She ate half the toast and decided she would eat the bacon on the way to school so that she wasn't late. She grabbed her bag and put her black trainers on before muttering a 'bye' to her parents and walking in the direction of the woods.

She swallowed down the cooked meat and shuffled into a slow jog as she carefully dodged thick roots and low branches moving into a slow run, her feet moving through the thick, wet undergrowth. The rain had subsided and she was glad as she didn't want to sit around in wet clothes for several hours.

Ten minutes later she walked onto the school grounds and avoided one or two gazes as she made her way towards the entrance. She walked up the stairs and down the corridor to her locker. She put in the code and swung it open. She shoved her things inside, keeping out anything she needed and slammed it shut again. The bell rang and she mentally moaned.

She made her way to Mr. Jeffries room and sat down in her usual seat at the back. She watched as the students piled lazily into the classroom. Jimmi, Liam and Sam laughing loudly about something to do with football. Kara, Kay and Katrina strutting into the room in their high heels as if they own the place, each of them wearing their personal colour, gossiping about anything and everything as they sat down at the back, across the room from Maddy. A couple of people she didn't really take notice of and lastly, Shannon and Tom. Tom was moaning about something and Shannon looked as if she was about to turn around and tell him to shut up. They both glanced at Maddy as they sat down two tables in front and Shannon smiled at her slightly before turning around. Maddy stared at them but looked away when Shannon had smiled at her.

They didn't really talk much anymore. With Maddy being the way she was, they weren't really able to. She just kept saying she didn't want to talk until, finally, they grew apart and didn't talk at all. Maybe the odd word now and then but other than that it was silent between them.

Maddy's grades had dropped tremendously in the last two months. She started paying less attention in class and would struggle when tests came around. Her teachers had tried tutors and even home-schooling tutors but to no avail. Her behaviour had changed also. In the first couple of weeks after _his _departure, when people, mostly the K's, had constantly been asking her questions of where he was and where he had disappeared to she would storm out of the classroom in frustration and hurt. No one would realise the black veins that were crawling up her arms, her neck, willing her to transform. Every time, she would manage to suppress it, pushing her inner wolf back down under the surface.

Now, the worst that would happen _if _his name was ever mentioned, which was very rarely, she would just wince. People noticed, but they never said anything. Even the K's had started being nicer toward her because they could see the pain she was in during the first few weeks.

It was torture for Maddy, it still was. And as she sat in class answering with a quiet 'here Sir' as her name was called out, she finally realised what she was doing to herself. However, it wasn't all her fault for what was happening to her, what had happened to her. The boy in which she thought about everyday, no matter how much she tried not to, was also at fault as his leaving is what lead to the lack of sleep, the amount of crying, the change in her eating habits and the anti-social bubble that now surrounded Maddy Smith as she sat and stared out of the window, hoping that he would just magically appear from behind a tree in the woods. It was what lead to Maddy finally realising she was falling apart.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter complete. I'm not sure how many chapters I am going to have but I am aiming for at least 20. Lets hope I reach that... The title of this chapter s called ****_Falling Apart _****because the chapter portrays what happens to Maddy in the two - three months that Rhydian is away. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Pompeii' by ****_Bastille. _****It is one of my favourite songs. If you have never heard of it, check it out.**

**I should tell you that my usual update days will be a Wednesday and a Sunday. That way, I will have time to write one or two chapters before posting them. If you don't get an update on these days then it will be because I was really busy but you might be lucky enough to get a double update on my next update day.**

**Sorry for the really long A/N's, i just had to explain everything. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, it will be really helpful. Thanks!x ~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


	2. Starting Over

**A/N: So here's the second chapter... a day late, I'm sorry. I had writer's block last night and didn't manage to finish the chapter so I had to come in after school today and quickly finish it off as best as I could. So, sorry if it's a little crap. Anyway, R&R! Enjoy!x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood and anything else you may recognise.**

Chapter 1 ~ Starting Over

The wind was gradually picking up, whistling through the trees that stood next to Bradlington High. As the teacher droned on, Maddy sat looking out the small classroom window at the nature going on around her. She thought about what she had been doing with her life, what she had done to herself, all of it because of one teenage boy that left. The boy that didn't even bother saying goodbye.

"Maddy!" A female voice whispered urgently from beside her.

She whipped round to look at the girl, coming back to reality "Shannon!" she whispered back in the same tone.

"Hands!" Shannon whispered even quieter as she turned back to the front.

Maddy glanced down at her hands, blackened veins slowly making their way to her fingertips. She shoved her hands under the table and turned back to look out the window again, indulging herself back into her thoughts.

_I have to sort myself out, _she thought, _I have to do something about my behaviour. First, I'll start talking to Tom and Shannon again. And then I will move onto my eating and my grades. And, last of all, I will forget about 'him', forget about what he did to me and start over. _It took her ten minutes to come up with a suitable ordered plan but she soon got it.

When the end of the day finally rolled round she waited at the lockers for Shannon and Tom, ready to confront them. She watched faces rush past, students ageing from eleven to sixteen eager to leave the school building and away from school life. She spotted two very familiar faces walking her way and readied herself to talk them.

"Hey Shannon, Tom," she said quietly, a guilty look plastered on her face.

"Hey Maddy," Shannon said, hesitating slightly, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking today and I realised I need to get my life back on track. Including; becoming proper friends to you both again, sorting out my eating habits, getting my grades back up and forgetting about... _him _and what he did to me. It time for me to start over," she explained in a rush of words. "So, I was wondering, if you would want to come to Bernie's with me this afternoon for something to eat?"

"Of course, Maddy. I mean, it's not like we can refuse after all that you've just told us," Tom replied instantly, "Shan?"

"Yeah. Come on then!" she smiled as she linked arms with her two friends and pulled them out of the school doors and in the direction of the cafe they so dearly loved.

After half an hour of sitting in the small cafe that constantly smelt of tea and coffee, with only a few small tables to sit around and the stupid offers that Bernie was always making up of the top of his head, Tom and Shannon had finally got their unique best friend back. It had been half an hour full of joking and laughing without one mention of the boy that had left with his family.

Suddenly, Maddy's phone starting ringing from her pocket and she rushed to answer it. The contact name on the front showed that it was her mother ringing.

"Hello?" she said into the phone

_"Maddy! Where the hell are you?! You should have been back an hour ago!" _her mother's alpha voice came booming through the speaker.

"I'm at Bernie's with Shan and Tom. I'm fine, mum, I promise."

_"Oh... You're with Shannon and Tom. Okay then, just don't stay out too late."_

"Okay, I won't. Bye mum, love you."

_"Love you too, cub."_

And then the line went dead. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked back up at Tom and Shannon. It was already going well and within a few weeks she hoped she would look and feel better than how she did now.

Over the next few weeks Maddy ate more, spoke up more in class and got happier and happier as each day passed. There was more colour in her cheeks and she had gained most of the weight she had lost. Her grades had improved tremendously and she joked around like her usual old self.

However, on the inside it was a different matter. She was still heartbroken but it didn't hurt as much until when she was laid in her bed late at night, when she would let a few tears escape and she would finally let him drift into her thoughts. It was the only thing that hadn't changed, her sleeping pattern, and she would still wake up with tear stained eyes and faint purple bruises under her eyes from the constant lack of sleep.

Before Maddy knew it, the full moon was only a day away and she was getting more energetic with each day. She kept getting a weird feeling, as if something was going to happen the next day, apart from the full moon. And, as she lay in bed that night, she thought about what the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach might me. She couldn't quite place it and this frustrated her, the inner wolf rising to the surface quickly. She took deep breaths and pushed it back down, refusing to let it overtake her. She thought about it all night, eventually falling asleep and having a deep dreamless sleep in what seemed like forever.

**A/N: A little shorter this one but like I said I did have writer's block. Next update will be posted on the coming Sunday. Little tip: I live in England and so times are obviously different and my chapters will be posted at different times... 'The Next Story' has already been deleted. ****Review with helpful feedback and PM me if you want to have an idea included. Thanks!**

**~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


	3. The Return

**A/N: So here is the third chapter. Posted very late on a Sunday night before school. Aw, well... who cares? Anyway, this chapter is where I basically start writing up the episodes from Series 2. I think each episode it going to be spread across two chapters so that it doesn't move too fast. There is obviously going to be a load of fluffy Maddian moments like where they hold hands and everything, plus part that I add in where the start realising their feelings for each other properly. Right, I'm babbling. Enjoy! R&R!x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood or anything else you may recognise.**

Chapter 3 ~ The Return

Strong gusts of wind blew through the leaves as small, white, unique flakes of snow fell, adding another layer of whiteness to the thick blanket that already covered the damp undergrowth. The clouds were a light grey as they slowly released the half-frozen liquid into the atmosphere. Icicles hung from thick branches, reflecting any light that hit them. It looked like a scene from a fairytale.

Suddenly, an average sized wolf disturbed the peaceful scene, its paws padding through the snow, leaving behind a trail of deep paw prints. It's thick blanket of fur was mostly brown with patches of white on its stomach. It had quite broad shoulders, showing that it was a male. His eyes shone a golden-yellow, flecked with spots of blue but shining with fear as he ran from the three wolves that were on his flank. He pushed himself faster through the trees, the three slightly bigger wolves falling behind with his every step. They might have been bigger but he was younger and smaller, able to run for longer and fit through much smaller gaps. He leaped over logs and dodged trees but they never once gave up.

Meanwhile, Maddy and her parents, Emma and Dan, were settling down for the full moon that was fast approaching. Maddy still had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that was growing stronger along with the ache in her heart from missing the boy she never wanted to lose.

"What is that smell?" Dan exclaimed as he sniffed the air.

Maddy sighed lightly, placing a plastic bag on the dining table, "Gifts from Tom." She took out one of the bone shaped dog chews and showed her dad.

"Dog chews!" he said disgusted, grabbing it from Maddy's hand.

"He's just trying to be a good friend," Maddy inquired, defending one of her best friends.

"Do you know what these things are made of..." he started before sticking it his mouth.

"Dad!"

"What..." her father said, the sound muffled from the dog chew that was securely between his teeth. Maddy shook her head at him following her mother to the 'den' to help her put the food down. Dan came in seconds afterwards, his head hitting something hard. "Ow!" he muttered turning round to look at the cause. It was an owl made from weeds and small pieces of wood hanging from the ceiling by a thick piece of string.

"Oh... Present from Shan. She said it's the wise old eye keeping a watchful eye on all wolfbloods. She just wants to feel a part of the pack," she said, sticking up for her other best friend.

"Oh, well, at least we know she wont betray our secret," Emma said and Maddy looked at her, indicating for her to carry on, "nothing can break the bond between a girl and their dog!" she howled with laughter, Dan joining in.

Maddy put on an expression of hurt and shock, "Mam, I'm not a dog." However she couldn't hold the small smile that broke out across her face as her mother made barking noises.

What the Smith family didn't know was that the owl that Shannon had given them as a 'present' was hiding a small camera and that the giver was sat camped outside of their house. She was sat with a blanket round her shoulders and a laptop in front of her, displaying the happy scene that was in the den on the screen. She watched, smiling. Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves from behind her and she jumped, looking around. Her heat beat increased as something emerged from the bushes. However, as her eyes adjusted, she realised that it was her normal human friend, Tom.

He sighed in relief, "Tom! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, considering your mum said that you were going over to Maddy's for a sleepover on a night of a full moon, I guessed you would be somewhere near by. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Um... nothing," muttered Shannon, desperately trying to hide the laptop from Tom. She failed and Tom sat down next to her and looked at was on the screen.

"You're spying on them!?" he snapped.

"No. It's the science Tom. I'm collecting evidence because someday it might be needed," Shannon explained, keeping a firm grip on the laptop.

"No, Shan, it's spying," he mumbled as he glanced at the screen, "Wait! Are they gonna...?"

Back in the den, Emma simply stated, "It's starting." The family of three joined hands and smiled at each other. Maddy could feel the wolf surging through her as her veins darkened and her eyes shifted to black and then to a golden-yellow, flecked with chocolate-brown. Her teeth quickly began to mold into their wolf shape and she could feel the chromosomes in her body changing from those of a human to those of a wolf. In a second she had transformed, along with her parents and padded about the small space excitedly. Except, as the feeling in her stomach and the ache in her heart got stronger again she started scratching at the walls as if trying to escape.

Outside, Shannon and Tom cocked their heads at the behaviour Maddy was showing. "Why's she doing that?" Tom asked, worry seeping through his voice.

"I don't know... Maybe she wants to get out." She pulled the recorder up to her mouth and spoke into it, "Maddy seems to be showing signs of stress. She is scratching at the walls as if in and attempt to get out. However, this may just be a wolfblood's natural reaction to being locked up."

"Shannon... you don't think they can smell us, do you?"

"What, from out here? I don't think they can... Can they?"

There was suddenly a faint noise of a twig snapping from nearby and they snapped their heads in that direction, jumping up from the ground. They watched as a medium-sized wolf came padding into view. "Shan, what do we do?" Tom whispered, trying his best not make any sudden movements.

Shannon didn't answer as she leant towards the wolf and examined it. "Rhydian?" she mumbled and the wolf showed signs of glee. "Rhydian! It's him, it's really him." Shannon cried to Tom. Howls echoed in the distance, from the direction that the wolf, Rhydian, had come from and Shannon stood straight again. Rhydian looked behind him before running in the direction of Maddy's house.

"He's brought friends," Tom stated.

"I don't think those are friends Tom," Shannon shook her head.

"Then what do we do?" his voice hitched up in fear.

"Run!" Shannon raised her voice and started running in the same direction that Rhydian had went. Maddy's house.

Tom hung back, still unsure of what to do until he heard padded steps getting closer. "Er... Wait up!"

Tom and Shannon ran into Maddy's back yard to find Rhydian clawing at the outside entrance of the cellar. Shannon ran forward straight away and started pulling at the iron bar that was stuck between the handles. Tom saw her struggling and helped, pulling it out quickly. They both grabbed a handle each and pulled the door open. Rhydian leapt in instantly and Tom and Shannon were about to close the doors when they heard a deep snarl from behind them. They cautiously turned round and looked at the three wolves that were advancing closer to them. They gave each other a look before jumping down into the cellar, pulling the doors closed behind them. They landed on the dirt cover floor below and looked up at the four wolves that stood in front of them. They could identify each wolf. Dan and Emma, the bigger ones, stood to the left hand side and looked down at the two humans that were sat guiltily on the floor of their den. Maddy stood close to them and Rhydian was stood off to the side, like he didn't know where to stand. He kept glancing at Maddy but she didn't notice. She was too busy looking at her two friends that were sat shaking in obvious fear.

**A/N: So that is the first part of episode one done. I know it ended early on but it was a good place to end and so the next chapter will be quite long. This will probably happen quite often so that I have a mixture of average length chapters and longer ones. Hope you liked. Please, follow and favourite if you would - if you already have, then, Thanks! Please leave helpful criticism and feedback in posting a review and if you have any ideas for little fluffy Maddian parts that you would like me to slot in somewhere, please PM me.**

**~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


	4. The Leader

**A/N: So here's the fourth chapter. I decided to update early 'cause I managed to finish it. Before you read the chapter I just want to reply to a couple of reviewers:**

**To _Guest _- You reviewed saying that it was the same as the show. It is meant to be the same as the show at the minute because I am writing through the second series, adding bits of my own and maybe even replacing a few little bits. You would know this if you had read the A/N at the beginning of the first chapter you would already know that.**

**And to _Emily - _The length between each chapter will be the same as on the show for now. And I was already thinking of having Maddy and Rhydian confess their feelings earlier.  
**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers as well. R&R! Enjoy!x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood or anything else you may recognise.**

"They had no other choice mam," Maddy defended her two friends, once again as she followed her parents out into the back yard to try to pick up a scent.

"I know they didn't but it's still our den; it's private," Emma argued. Maddy sighed lightly knowing that there was no point in arguing with her mother.

From behind Maddy, Rhydian, in human form, peered out from behind the door frame, sniffing up, trying to catch as much of the scent as he could. His blonde hair, that used to be short and kept tidy, was not shoulder length and was knotted. His clothes were dirty with mud and ripped in a few places where they had caught on branches and he had the odd leaf stuck to his jacket. He finally stepped out into the yard fully.

"There's not much scent; they didn't stay long," Dan told the others.

"Why would they?" he spoke up, the others turned to him.

"How many was there, Rhydian?"

"Just three of them. Arron and Mania, they were just like the henchmen, constantly getting ordered about. And then... Alric."

"Alric. Who's Alric?" Maddy demanded, hearing the hesitation in his voice.

Meanwhile, Shannon and Tom were in the kitchen getting things ready to make breakfast. Suddenly, Maddy burst through the back door, followed by Rhydian and then her parents.

"You're being chased by the leader of the pack?" she sounded astonished.

"What could you have done that made him so angry for him to chase you all the way here?" Emma asked, wanting answers.

"Alric hated the human world. He hated me! Because I broke the rules, because I was new, different. In fact he hated me for the exact same reason you hate me" he shouted.

It all went silent. "Scrambled or fried?" Tom asked awkwardly from the other side of the kitchen.

"Rhydain we don't hate you," Dan started but was interrupted.

"You kicked me out of your pack!"

"We didn't kick you out," Emma said, "You left. How do expect us to just let you back in again." Emma saw her daughter wince slightly at her words.

"Well if that's the case I'm gone!" he said as he pushed past Dan and out the back door. Maddy stared after him and her heart rate began to race as she thought of him leaving again. She couldn't lose him again.

"Well done Mam!" Maddy exclaimed, "You made him leave... again! Of course we're meant to invite him back into out pack!" She pushed past her father and picked up Rhydian's scent instantly. She soon caught up to him.

"Rhydian!" she shouted.

"Don't worry about me. I'm gone!" he shouted back as she struggled to keep up with him.

"I don't want you to leave," she begged.

Rhydian stopped suddenly and turned round to face her. Maddy had to stop herself from walking into his chest. "Your parents don't want me here," he snapped.

She grabbed his hand and looked up at him, "I don't care! All I care about is you." Rhydian looked down at where Maddy firmly had hold of his hand. He felt calmer instantly and, knowing that Maddy didn't hate him for leaving, he knew he couldn't leave her again. He had missed her too much. He nodded, a small smile on his lips.

Maddy sighed, happy with his decision. She started walking back the way they had come and let her hand slide out of his. They walked back into the kitchen ten minutes later and all eyes were on them. Breakfast had been made and they were all seated around the table, Maddy's mother placing the plates on the table. Maddy sat down, followed by Rhydian and they both started eating the cooked breakfast.

Maddy, Shannon and Tom jumped out the jeep and onto the soft grass that was part of the school grounds.

"Ring me if anything happens, yeah?" Maddy asked her mother.

"Yes, Maddy, stop being so paranoid and calm down," her mother replied, "and for now, no mention of Rhydian until everything is sorted out."

The three teenagers nodded and walked into the school as Emma drove away. Maddy already had her phone out and was texting her parents telling them to ring her when they found out something new. She was constantly taking deep breaths to keep the darkened inky black veins from showing. _I would have to go to school the day after the night Rhydian comes back, _she thought, _What if Alric is already on his way back and is attacking them now. I mean, I need to be there!_

"So when are you going to tell Maddy about the camera?" Tom asked Shannon as they sat in science, glancing at Maddy who was using her phone at the back of the classroom.

"Shh!" Shannon hushed him, "If you've forgotten, Maddy's got super hearing. And I'm not because she doesn't need to know."

"Shan! She's your friend, you have to tell her."

"Wong electromagnet, Maddy. You can have this one back at the end of the day," the teacher said as she took the phone from Maddy's hands. The class laughed at her, "Get on with your work." Maddy groaned and sighed, getting more agitated than before.

"See, we can't tell her now, she's all upset," Shannon said in victory.

"Shannon! Tell her!" Tom demanded.

"Tell me what?" Maddy asked from behind them.

Shannon's heart rate increased as she thought of an excuse, looking at Tom and back to Maddy, "That... Me and Tom and here for you, all the time."

Tom glared at Shannon, shaking his head in utter disapproval. "Oh, thanks Shan. Both of you will always be a part of my pack," Maddy smiled, "Now, has anyone got a phone I can use?"

"Here, Maddy, you can use mine," Tom muttered, handing Maddy his phone.

"Thanks," she mumbled, stopping in the hallway, her fingers already running across the keypad.

"I can't believe you Shan," Tom blurted out.

"Well, I'm collecting evidence. The day someone finally finds out about the secret my evidence will be the only thing that will stop them from being caged up and experimented on. My evidence will be the only thing that can save them."

"Wow, Shan. That actually quite good. But you're still telling her about the camera and taking it back," he nagged.

"What! Why?"

"'Cause you just said yourself that you have enough evidence."

"Fine! But not now, she's already worrying about too much," she gave in slightly, glancing back at her friend who was rooted to the spot in the middle of the hallway, her eyes never leaving the tiny mobile screen that was in front of her face. People pushed past her, annoyed expressions plastered on their faces.

Nothing really changed through the next lesson, Maddy constantly held the phone in her hand and was tapping her foot all the time. It was only at lunch in the Drama hall for Judo that it changed when Tom came up to her.

"Mads, I bet Rhydian's fine," he said firmly, holding his hand out for his phone. She nodded and placed the phone in his hand and he shoved it into his pocket.

Suddenly the drama hall door opened and every pair of eyes turned to look at them. In walked Rhydian, his skin and long hair now clean, obviously after getting a shower and the K's screamed in delight.

"Where have you been Rhydian?"

"We missed you so much. We were worried."

"No! He's been running for an unknown reason," Jimmi shouted and Rhydian snapped his head up.

"What? From the hairdresser?!" Kay laughed.

"Why's everybody treating him like a hero, all he did was run," Jimmi was angry and you could hear it in his voice.

"Nobody said he was a hero, Jimmi," Maddy defended the boy she had recently only just got back.

"So what's this Jimmi?" Rhydian started, trying be as much like his old self that he could, "A pajama party!"

"No. It's Judo club," he said simply.

"Huh... kid stuff," Rhydian scoffed.

"Well if you think it's so easy, grab me, like Kay did," he challenged.

Maddy kept an eye on Rhydian as he stopped in his tracks. He slowly shook out of his coat and threw it to the side. He turned back round to Jimmi and he walked towards him. He grabbed him and fought to put him on the floor and Jimmi fought back, struggling to keep stood up. Rhydian finally pushed Jimmi down onto the mat and straightened up, walking off. Jimmi, however, stood back up and charged at Rhydian. Rhydian's eyes shifted to golden-yellow as he sensed Jimmi behind him. Before he got grabbed Rhydian reached round and grabbed Jimmi, throwing him onto the bigger mat as his wolf began to take over.

"Rhydian!" Kara shouted.

Further back, Tom was laughing silently and Shannon hit him. Maddy stared at Rhydian in shock. He picked his coat and bag up off the floor and made his way to the door. Maddy stepped in front of him but he just pushed pack her and stormed out the door.

"Same old Rhydian," Tom smirked.

"No," Maddy replied, "I really don't think it is."

**A/N: So that was the fourth chapter. I hoped you liked it. I am splitting the first episode into three parts cause it makes it a little easier. Anyway, next chapter, the last part of episode one, will be up tomorrow since I decided to update early. Like I say every time, if you have any drafts that you want included then PM me and I will try my very best to slot it in. Please review, it helps.**

**~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


	5. Negotiations

**A/N: So here is the next update, not late this time, and you got an extra early one too. So this is the end of episode one. Changed a few bits cause I couldn't remember what they said. Thanks for all the reviews I've got, would appreciate it even more if I got some more... R&R and enjoy!x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood or anything else you may recognise.**

Chapter 5 ~ Negotiations

Rhydian sat in the cold on the wall outside, taking deep breaths to keep the wolf inside. It was what being wild did to you. He had gotten so used to not having to hide what he really was that, readjusting to the 'tame' - as the wild Wolfbloods put it - way of life was hard. He could snap at anytime and show the secret. He didn't want that, but he knew that after a couple of days of being back he would be able to manage.

He focused on the quiet scene around him. The gentle wind blew through the orange and red leaves and with his enhanced hearing he could hear animals scurrying through the woods. However, he suddenly got a whiff of a faint trail of wolfblood, the musky damp scent familiar to his senses. That wasn't right. There shouldn't be that strong of a scent here. It couldn't have been Maddy, she came here in a car.

He jumped down from the wall and walked slowly over to the school field that was just metres away. He knelt and placed one hand in the grass and dirt. He looked up at the sky and suddenly he could smell, see, hear everything. He searched for half a minute until he found what he was looking for. Alric. He was just round the corner, his eyes a glowing golden-yellow and inky veins clawing at his neck. Rhydian jumped out of Eolas and stumbled back. He ran back into the school.

"Maddy!" he said urgently as he panted for breath after running full speed through the corridors toward the Drama hall. Her name fell off his tongue effortlessly.

She turned in confusion, a camera in her hand, "What? What's the matter?"

"Alric," Maddy's eyes became flecked with unnoticeable - well unnoticeable to a human - spots of yellow at the mention of the wild leader who was after Rhydian, "he's here! Outside the school!"

"He can't be!" she whispered quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"Well he is!" Rhydian snapped, his voice raising slightly causing a few unwanted looks. Shannon and Tom, after hearing Rhydian, looked at each other before standing up and walking over to them.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked, worry creasing her brow.

"Alric's here, at the school," Maddy informed her friend.

"I have to lead him away from here, take my punishment like I should have done," Rhydian piped up again.

"No, you don't!" Maddy was alarmed at just even the thought of it.

"Wait! I've got an idea," Shannon spoke, her friends looking at her, "we use their weaknesses against them, like in Akido!"

"As great a plan that is Shan, we don't know what their weaknesses are," Tom indicated.

"No, but Rhydian does!" Maddy looked at him, a plan already forming in her head.

"Exactly" Their number one rule!" Rhydian realised the way Maddy was thinking, "They would never want the secret to get out, just as much as we don't want it to."

"Right! I've got it! I get everybody to go outside while I set up the photos and Rhydian leads Alric and the other two into the school. Shannon and Tom, you two go to the dark room and grab a camera each and be waiting to catch as many photos as you can. You bring the memory cards back to me before Rhydian gets back and leave to keep everyone else out of here. And we'll come up with something to get them to leave!"

"Right! I'll leave now!" And with that Rhydian ran off back out the door.

"We'll go get the cameras," Tom rushed, pulling Shannon to the darkroom.

Maddy turned to everyone, "Right, you might as well all leave now if you ever want to see the photos cause I'm not going to be able to sort them out if I've got all of you making a racket." It took another minute before she managed to get everybody to leave but once they had gone she got to work setting the projector up.

Meanwhile, outside Alric, Arron and Susanna advanced slowly toward the entrance of the school. When suddenly Rhydian emerged from behind them.

"Alric," he shouted, getting their attention.

"Rhydian," Alric spat, "You should come back to the wild and take your punishment."

"Why should I? Why don't you come and get me? Oh no, walls, electricity, humans!"

"Get him!" Alric spat and the two other wolfbloods sped forward, along with Alric.

Rhydian ran back through the doors and lead him through the corridors. Shannon and Tom waited and quickly snapped photos as they rushed past. Rhydian's lungs were burning and he struggled to breathe in enough oxygen. He jumped over the small balcony, skipping most of the steps, and carried on running toward the drama hall, taking the longer route so Shannon and Tom had time to get there before him.

In the Drama hall, Maddy looked up as her two friends came bursting through the doors and she grabbed the memory cards off of them and ushered them out as Rhydian burst in, the three wild wolfbloods hot on his heel. He ran straight to Maddy and stood in front of her, protecting her from any harm the older Alpha may cause. Maddy peered round his frame as the wild ones entered the hall.

"Give me Rhydian, tame wolf!" he spat. Rhydian snarled at him when he called her tame.

"You need to leave!" Maddy said.

"And why would I do that when I haven't got the wolf back yet."

"Because if you don't," she paused for a minute before pressing a button on the remote she held firmly in her hand, "I've got these for evidence. I will reveal the secret to the world."

They jumped back in shock at seeing themselves on the screen and Alric bellowed, "Then I will destroy them!" He ran up to the screen and ripped a hole in it in anger and fear of being exposed.

"That wont work!" Maddy said bravely, Alric turned to her, "One click of this button and they will be sent all around the world."

Alric walked up to her. Maddy moved back until she was back to back with Rhydian. Rhydian kept a watch on the other two wilds and suppressed a deep snarl that was at the back of his throat. Maddy held her breath and looked up at the leader of the wild pack.

"Brave words for a tame," he snarled, "but the secret is also imp-"

"The only thing that is important to me is my family, my friends... Rhydian. I would reveal the secret any day to make sure they are safe!"

Alric straightened up, Maddy word obviously having an effect on him. "Maybe you should listen to her! If you betray the secret then you are no leader at all!" Arron shouted.

"How dare you question your leader!" he shouted. Arron held his head low and avoided eye contact. "You can have Rhydian!" he started as he started walking away, "But remember, my pack and your pack, we are enemies now." That was his last word as he sprinted out the hall and down the corridor. Maddy and Rhydian turned to each other and let out their breath.

Suddenly they heard Shannon's voice, plus everybody else's, nearing the hall and as they entered Maddy quickly changed the slide show to the Akido ones before they saw anything. They heard voices asking about what happened to the screen but they were too relieved to even listen to them. They look at each other again and smiled. They'd gotten Alric to leave by themselves and Rhydian was here to stay.

**A/N: Well that was the fifth chapter and the next update should be on Sunday. Next up will be episode two from the show and this is the one that I have waited to write cause things start getting really complicated... Also, I would love it if you would follow my friend - she hasn't posted anything from what I know yet but she is planning to (I think) - she is called _equalrightsforbananas. _If anyone would like a shout out then review saying so. Also, review with helpful feedback and criticism, it really helps, and if anyone has any short drafts they would like including somewhere along the story then, please, PM me. Thanks everyone! R&R!x**

**~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


	6. The Wild One

**A/N: I know, I know... I haven't updated in so long and now you all want to kill me. I'm sorry but I've been busy with school, Christmas shopping, EVERYTHING! Just really haven't had the time to update. But here is the sixth chapter. Again, I'm sorry. Enjoy!x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood or anything else you may recognise.**

**Chapter Six ~ The Wild One**

Rhydian helped Dan move the newly made wooden wardrobe in place. "Perfect fit," Dan said, "And assembled by my own hairy hands." he hit the side of it with his palm with a smile and both him and Rhydian heard tumbling from inside. Dan frowned.

"Here you go, pet, framed them myself," Emma said as she laid half a dozen framed sketches on the bed. Rhydian looked at her in surprise and was about to say something until she spoke first, "You don't have to hide your talents in this house."

"I really appreciate you doing this, Mr and Mrs Smith. You didn't have to," he thanked them as he looked around the Smith's spare room that was now his.

"Oh, we didn't have a choice in the matter," Emma exclaimed. Rhydian looked at her with confusion on his face. "Maddy would have ripped our heads off if we hadn't!"

"Well, why would she do that? It's your choice if I stay here or not," he responded.

Emma and Dan glanced at each other, "Well, your her friend so she cares about you," Emma answered hesitantly.

Rhydian didn't really believe them but he nodded anyway, not saying a word.

"Mam, where did you put my school uniform?" Maddy said, poking her head round the door.

"There out on the line," Emma said as she turned round to face her only daughter.

"Well, can you get them for me please, thanks," Maddy said as she started walking towards her room.

"Get them yourself, I'm not your skivvy," Emma shouted and Maddy stopped in her tracks and turned round as her mother added, "And bring the rest in while you're at it."

Maddy mentally moaned and trudged down the stairs. She grabbed the washing basket and unlocked the back door, jumping down the steps. As she rounded the corner she sniffed up. A strong scent of wolfblood filled her nose and she automatically crouched into a defensive position, still holding the yellow washing basket. She rounded the corned fully and in front of her was a girl, dressed in old, dirty clothes. He long red hair fell in loose waves down her back, reaching her waist. Maddy looked at her mud covered hands, the hands that were taking her school clothes down from the washing line. She dropped the basket on the floor and shouted in anger, "Hey!" The girl whipped round, golden eyes blazing. Maddy realised she was about the same age as her, "What are doing with my clothes?!"

The wild - clearly wild by her appearance - young wolfblood breathed heavily and made a run for it, keeping the clothes firm in her hands. Maddy followed her and managed to grab the back of her jacket and spin her around. The wild one growled at her enemy and Maddy growled back, she felt her eyes shift from brown to wolf yellow and her veins darkening, "Give me my clothes!"

Suddenly foot steps sounded behind her and she heard the voice she loved so much saying a name she had never heard before, "Jana?" Maddy turned round and was face to face with Rhydian, her parents in tow. Jana looked up at the mention of her name and saw Rhydian. She had been recognised, she wasn't meant to be recognised yet. Rhydian pushed Maddy behind him and was about to speak again until the wild wolfblood, who he had identified as Jana, ran off into the woods, the clothes still in her arms.

"What were you doing facing off with a wild wolfblood like that!?" Emma scolded her daughter.

Maddy looked at her in disbelief, "If you didn't notice she was nicking off with my clothes!"

"Never mind that," Emma said turning to Rhydian, "More importantly who was she?"

"Jana," Rhydian answered and then hesitated before continuing, "Alric's daughter."

The other three wolfbloods sighed with worried looks on their faces. "Why come to the one place she might be recognised?" Dan said.

"It's a challenge," Maddy said, putting pieces together in her mind, "The pack want us to know their still out there."

Rhydian shook his head, "Alric wouldn't put Jana in danger like that, she means everything to him."

"Maybe he doesn't see us as a danger," Dan suggested, "Wild wolfbloods have a pretty low opinion of our kind."

"Maybe..." Rhydian agreed, "But if the pack's come back, then Alric wouldn't have sent Jana to steal a few clothes. I could try to find her?"

"And get lured into a trap."

"So what do we do?" Maddy asked.

Maddy's mother sighed, "You two go to school as normal, we'll think of something."

"Why is it, that every time a wolfblood turns up in Stoneybridge I end up dressed as the idiot?" Maddy exclaimed in a hushed voice as she walked down the school corridor. Rhydian kept his eyes on her the whole time, watching how her mood was easily changed to a bad one.

"You're always dressed like an idiot," Kara said she and the others walked past. Rhydian clenched his fists as he watched them walked past. He really couldn't stand them sometimes.

"Oh push-off Kara!" Shannon shouted behind her as Maddy sighed, "Can't believe your parents told you to do nothing."

Maddy and Rhydian shrugged at Shannon's comment. They sniffed up and turned around at the scent of a wolfblood.

"Jana? What are you doing here?" Rhydian asked in a desperate tone.

"I'm coming to school, like a human," she answered in a thick Welsh accent, "Just like you did Rhydian." Maddy eyed Jana and nodded as Shannon pointed to the red-haired wolfblood questionably.

"You can't be here!" Rhydian said.

"Why not?" she sneered. _Why not? Why not? _Rhydain thought. "You were the one that said I should try living like one."

"That's when we were arguing about them!"

Suddenly Jimmi walked past, "You starting some sort of new charity, Welshy? Stink-r-us?!" Jimmi laughed along with Liam and Sam.

Jana whipped round to face the direction he was walking in. Her instincts began taking over and she snarled at them. She felt the blood running through her veins starting to change colour until Rhydian whipped her around and pushed her into the dark room. Maddy told Shannon and Tom to stay out in the hall and followed them in.

"You stole me clothes and now you think you can just walk into school like you belong here!" Maddy let her anger control her as the words for Jana fell off her tongue.

"I'll do what I want, I don't answer to tame wolfbloods!"

Maddy hated being called tame and she snarled at Jana. Jana did the same, defending herself and challenging the female wolfblood she didn't know the name of. Blackened veins crawled down both of their hands. Maddy could feel the wolf taking over and she wasn't going to stop it, whether she was in school or not.

Rhydian stepped between them, "Okay, okay. Alright, alright! Maddy, why don't we just hear what she's got to say, yeah," he turned to Jana, "Did Alric send you after us?"

"He kicked me out... I had no where else to go, Rhydian," she said in sad tone and she threw her arms around Rhydian. Maddy watched, not seeing past her innocent act. Rhydian tried to keep as much space between them as he possibly could and moved his head away from hers. Jana was the last person he wanted to be this close to right now.

"I'm going to just go to class now before Jeffries gets even more angrier. I'll let you sort this out, Rhydian, since you know her a lot better than I do," she said in a calm tone as she turned on her heel. Rhydian could tell there was something wrong, her could sense the edge in her voice. He pushed Jana away from him as Maddy closed the door behind her.

**A/N: I know it's only a short one but it's because I am just doing rewrites of the chapters at the moment. I might just start leaving most bits out or doing extensions of scenes where Maddian can be involved and maybe in between the episodes... Leave a review stating what you think. Again, sorry for the super late update. PM me if you have any ideas for the story or just leave it in a review if you are a guest. Thanks for reading my FanFic... if you are still reading it of course, wouldn't be surprised if you wont... Anyway, I'll try to actually post an update on Wednesday. ~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


	7. Jealously?

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you and I really a going as fast I can but I am busy a lot of the time. Still only on episode two but we are slowly getting there. As for the chapter after this one, I think it's gonna some fluff and maybe a tiny kick-start at Maddian, just have to figure out how I'm gonna write it... Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or anything else you may recognise.**

Chapter 7 ~ Jealously?

"Sorry I'm late, sir," Maddy said to Mr Jeffries as she walked into form. Everybody laughed at her appearance. "Yeah you can all laugh but the washer ruined me school clothes!" She sat down at an empty desk at the back, carelessly dumping her bag on the floor next to her chair. _Why did she have to suddenly show up?_ Maddy thought,_ everything was going fine until this morning. And that innocent act of hers in the dark room, she's obviously lying about something._

Her thoughts were cut short when the classroom door opened and two people walked in. The first was Rhydian and then Jana.

"This is the new girl, Jana, sir," he said to Mr Jeffries.

Mr Jeffries looked up and then quickly started shuffling through papers on his desk. "Well that's strange, I don't seem to have any forms for her."

Maddy smiled to herself, this wasn't going as well as Rhydian hoped. "They probably haven't caught up with her yet. Her parents, they're travelers." her smile dropped as the room was filled with laughter for Jana.

"I can't let her start here if we don't have the papers," Mr Jeffries said.

Jana snarled quietly and then her hand reached out towards Mr Jeffries, faint black veins on her hands before Rhydian pushed her hand back and plastered a smile on his face. "Rhydian's got a girlfriend, Rhydian's got a.. girlfriend," Katrina said in a sing-song voice until realising what it meant.

"Okay, I suppose I can go to the head's office at break and sort it out. Sit down you two," Mr Jeffries gave in.

_Well, bad luck for me, _Maddy thought, _Good luck for Jana I suppose._ Jana didn't look at Maddy as she sat down in front of her. Rhydian, however, gave her an apologetic look as he sat down next to Jana. Maddy huffed in anger and heard Kay's voice from the other side of the room, "Oh, look, Maddy's jealous!" She looked away from everyone and stared out the window. She felt Rhydian's eyes on her as he glanced round. "Definitely jealous!" She heard Kay say before she tuned everyone out.

For the next hour Maddy paid no attention to what anyone was saying, resulting in her almost getting sent to the head's office as Mr Jeffries started losing his temper. The lesson ended and she jumped up from her seat, rushing past Rhydian and Jana, Shannon and Tom. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Then she felt a warm hand around her small wrist. She whipped round to face Rhydian.

"What?" She said a little too harshly.

"Jeffries," he stated simply as their form tutor walked past them, heading for the head's office.

"Oh great!" Maddy exclaimed. She pulled her wrist from his grip and rushed after Mr Jeffries. "Mr Jeffries!" She shouted and he turned to face her, "I was wondering if I could talk you?"

"Can it wait Maddy, I really need to speak to the head," he complained.

"Not really, sir, I -" She started but was cut off by a sudden presence stood next to her.

"Sir? I think that's your car alarm going off?" Shannon said, her voice seeped in fake concern. Mr Jeffries pulled a face and rushed out the main doors of the school.

"Thanks Shan," She sighed in relief, turning to face her friend. Shannon shrugged, smiling. They walked back down the corridor as the bell for the end of break went. Maddy walked up to Rhydian and Jana. "Mam and Dad are going to ring up the same place they sorted things out for you and they're probably making papers now."

"Thank you," Jana blurted out. Maddy turned to face her.

"I don't need or want your 'thank you's'," she started and Rhydian gave her a look of warning which she simply ignored, "If you want to stay here then you need to learn to control the wolf, keep it under the surface." She stopped for a minute as the K's walked past.

"What's that smell? Ever heard of a shower?" Kara muttered. All three of them heard it though.

Jana whipped round, snarling at the K's. They were too far away to realise though. Maddy pulled her back round to face her. "That's exactly what I mean!"

"I'm sorry, they caught me by surprise!" she argued helplessly.

She scoffed, "It doesn't matter! They catch me by surprise all the time and I don't start wolfing out!"

"That's cause you're tame," Jana retorted back harshly

The words cut Maddy like a knife, like they always did. Tame. She hated the word.

"Right! One, Maddy's not tame," he started off defending the female wolfblood that was stood just a couple of feet away from him, "and two, you need to do exactly as what Maddy's just done and suppress it. It clearly got to her but there wasn't even the slightest sign of her wolf, not the faintest. Okay?"

Jana nodded and Maddy smiled sweetly at her, "And you do need that shower!" At this, Rhydian sniffed up and scrunched up his nose at the foul smell.

Maddy turned round, about to make her way to Drama, when a voice said, "Well I can't take her, can I?"

She turned back round to face Rhydian, a serious look on his face, and Jana who looked confused. She threw my arms up in defeat, "Great! Just great!"

Two minutes later and Maddy was stood in the changing rooms checking to see if there was anyone in the showers. There wasn't. She turned to face Jana who was sat on the benches.

"I don't understand! I came here to learn, not to get wet!" She complained.

Maddy rolled her eyes and let words escape her mouth, "Well, at the moment to need to. But first, do you even know how to control the wolf?"

"I don't know," Jana replied truthfully, "I've never had to before."

"Well here you have to. I know, what do you feel before you change, when it starts building up?"

"Sort of like a tingling feeling."

"Where?"

"All over!" Jana snapped.

"Well, every time you feel it, rein it in. Okay?" Maddy suggested and Jana nodded in response.

Another five minutes later and Maddy was brushing through Jana's, now damp, red hair.

"I would never had come here if Rhydian and I hadn't sneaked off to the local village. We were arguing about it and I asked him to take me. He always spoke about it like it was the best thing in the world. That was why he had to run, 'my father found out." Jana explained.

Maddy stopped brushing the girl's hair for a moment, processing what Jana had told her. Something Rhydian had failed to explain. She carried on brushing her hair as she let more words fall off her tongue, "That's funny. He didn't mention any of this. Didn't mention you at all."

Jana whipped round, snarling, "He didn't mention you either!"

Maddy fought back yet another snarl and forcefully turned Jana back round, "Just testing!" she said as she brushed the knots out harder, pulling at her hair.

**A/N: So... Sorry it was so late, been really busy! Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking around and being patient. Also, I might start a series of one-shots but I need some ideas from you guys to help me out so PM me with your ideas. Thanks and review, it really does help. ~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


	8. Fitting In

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last one... So I decided I would write another one and get it posted. I said there would be another one as soon as possible and here it is, the next day. Only a short one but there is a fluffy moment at the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or anything else you may recognise.**

Chapter 8 ~ Fitting In

Rhydian watched Maddy as she walked through the doors, Jana just a couple of steps behind her. He could tell by the look on Maddy's face that she wasn't exactly in the best of moods. The teacher walked up to them.

"Maddy was just showing Jana round the school, Miss, that's why they're late," Rhydian jumped in, saving Maddy from any embarrassment that might have been caused. He knew Maddy inside out, so he knew that she was terrible at lying and coming up with excuses. Maddy looked at him, giving hi a thankful and relieved look.

The teacher nodded,"Oh, alright then. Maddy, you pair up with Rhydian. Jana, you pair up with Kay."

"Aw, but Miss!" Kay complained.

"It's Drama," Maddy muttered to Jana, "Just choose a hat and then go stand with Kay. It's sort of like a game."

"It's childish!" hissed Jana in a hushed tone, "I'm not doing it."

"Well, you have to. We're doing improv."

Jana frowned and picked a hat from the basket, slowly putting it on her head. Maddy smiled at Rhydian as she put a cowboy hat on and Rhydian laughed lightly. Jana was conveniently wearing a wolf hat. She hesitantly went and stood in front of Kay, who was wearing a crown.

"A change of hat, is a change of character! Go!" the teacher stated simply.

"Kneel before your Queen, you stinking beggar!" Kay said in a posh accent. Jana growled in response. "I said, kneel!" Kay repeated. Jana once again responded with a growl and then a snarl. "You're an animal!" Kay shouted as she turned and ran from Jana who instantly started following.

Rhydian and Maddy looked up as the scene unfolded in front of them. They gave each other a worried look before running after Jana. Rhydian cornered her near the mats, pushing her down of them, stopping people from see her. A second later he felt Maddy on top of him, her struggling to keep her balance as Jana struggled under Rhydian's grip.

"Keep it together!" he hissed in Jana's ear.

"It's alright everyone!" Maddy shouted, happily, staying in character. Rhydian could hear through her voice the fake smile that was set on her lips, "We've captured the wild beast!"

"That was brilliant!" Jana exclaimed as the three wolfbloods walked down the corridor.

"You call that controlling the wolf? You can think again!" Maddy snapped as she walked on ahead, leaving the other two behind her.

Another two acts to keep Jeffries away from the Head's office, a food fight resulting in Jana and Jimmi being sent to the Head's office, Jana getting a detention, keeping Shannon and Tom from spilling anything that might show that they know the secret, Maddy having to do Jana's work and Jana finally being able to rein in the wolf and everything was finally sorted. Oh, and not to mention the massive argument that had broken out between Maddy and her parents, resulting in them going to the old caravan in which Jana was staying in. Maddy and Rhydian had eventually persuaded Emma and Daniel to let her stay and they had agreed, saying that if there was any trouble she would be straight off of their territory. And now, Rhydian and Maddy sat in the room that had been given to Rhydian.

"Thanks for backing Jana up," Rhydian thanked Maddy as he sat down in front of her on the bed.

Maddy smiled weakly, not fully meaning everything she was about to say, avoiding his blue-green eyes. "She's one of us, what else am I supposed to do?"

Rhydian sighed, "I should have told you about her... I should have told her about you. But when you're in one place," Rhydian stopped for a moment, only just catching the look on Maddy's face as she looked down, "even speaking about the other one, it just... seems unreal." He paused letting Maddy process what he was saying, hoping that her face would show some sign of emotion. However, she kept her emotions hidden behind the serious expression she had held while listening to him. "Out in the wild, some bits were great," he carried on, "Mum, Bryn, running wild. But, some of the stuff was strange." As he spoke, outside a red-haired female wolfblood listened intently to what he was saying to Maddy. "Even scary... Jana helped me survive, she was the only one I could trust." Jana smiled to herself as she quietly ran off, happy with what she had heard.

"Do you still trust her now?" Maddy asked quietly.

Rhydian sighed again, "I can't be sure. I mean, it doesn't make sense that Alric would just throw his own daughter out of the pack. I suppose all we can do for now Mads, is just believe what she tells us and hope for the best."

Maddy nodded, "I suppose... You do realise though, that you just admitted to forgetting about me?" She smirked at the shocked look on Rhydian's face, still hiding her true emotions.

"I did, didn't I? Oh my god, Mads, I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose, like I've explained. I mean, I would never intentionally forget about you I mean, how could I?" Maddy raised her eyebrow at this and Rhydian rushed for yet another explanation, standing up and facing the room as he spoke. "I mean, you helped me understand what it really means being a wolfblood and you've stuck by me with my decisions, most of them at least."

Maddy let out a laugh, "Okay, okay! Honestly Rhydian, it's fine. But your face when I pointed it out was a picture."

"You're honestly okay with it?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah, to an extent at least," she admitted.

He sighed in relief and sat back down on the bed next to her, closer than before. He didn't realise but she did. Maddy's heart rate sped up as she realised how close he was sat and her hands started shaking. Rhydian, did however realise the sudden change in Maddy's behavior. "Mads? Mads are you alright?" He looked at her trembling hands. "Mads, you're shaking." He grabbed her hands in his and her hands were warm. Small sparks of electricity flew up both their arms at the touch but they ignored it. "Mads?" Rhydian asked again.

"I... I..." Maddy fumbled with her words, she couldn't speak.

"Mads, just breathe," Rhydian instructed and Maddy followed. Her breath slowly returned to normal and her heart rate slowed down slightly. "Mads... You have just like given me a heart attack."

Maddy laughed weakly. She looked down at their joined hands, as did he, and they looked back up at each other. They were just inches apart. Rhydian slowly leaned in and his lips barely brushed hers before they jumped away from each other as a loud clattering sounded somewhere from outside.

Rhydian gulped nervously, his cheeks tinted red, "Er... em..."

"I.. I... I think I might j-just go to bed," she stammered as she rushed her words, her cheeks a bright crimson. She jumped up from the bed and hurried out the door, not saying another word as she closed it behind her.

**A/N: I know, you are all going to kill me for not letting that kiss happen but I don't want to get them together too early. You would understand if you were me. Please review and I am still looking for some ideas to help start a Maddian one-shot series but I need your help, so please PM me if you have any ideas. Please, review, and thanks for reading! ~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


End file.
